My Freedom
by Dark Rafael
Summary: kebebasan sasuke mulai menghilang. senyuman di wajahnya telah tiada. semangatnya telah memudar. sekarang ia kesepian. ia membutuhkan seseorang yang percaya kepadanya, seseorang yang baik kepadanya, seseorang yang sayang kepadanya, seseorang yang peduli kepadanya, dan juga seseorang yang mencintainya. Bad summary. Sasusaku fic, alternative university. don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

_Disclaimer : _masashi kishimoto

_Title : _

_Genres : _Romance, friendship, Family, Comedy, etc.

_Rating : _T

_Pairing : _Sasuke X Sakura

_Warning :_ AU, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC ( Maybe), etc.

.

.

.

.

_**Sasuke Pov**_

"Sasuke!"

"Y-ya Otou-san?" sahutku kepada Otou-san. Dari raut wajahnya yang mengeras, aku tahu Otou-san sedang marah besar sekarang.

'_Plak'_

Sebuah tamparan dengan manisnya mendarat di pipi kananku. Pasti akan berbekas nantinya. mataku sudah mulai berair, rasa perih di pipiku membuatnya bertambah buruk. Badanku mulai bergetar, suara isakanku mulai terdengar.

'_Plak'_

Sebuah tamparan kembali mengenai pipi kiriku.

"kau! Jangan menangis! Kau hanya akan mempermalukan keluarga kita!"

'_Hiks...' 'Hiks...'_

Bukannya berhenti, malah air mataku semakin banyak. Sudah kucoba berkali-kali menghapus air mataku dengan tanganku, tapi air mataku terus mengalir.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS!" sekali lagi, bentakan dari Otou-san untukku. Setelah beberapa saat mencoba memberhentikan tangisanku, akhirnya tangisanku berhenti. Tapi, masih saja badanku bergetar. Bukan karena efek tangisanku, tapi karena takut. Takut akan Otou-san yang akan marah lagi dan mungkin akan memukulku lagi.

"Sekarang jelaskan, kenapa hasil ulanganmu kemarin mendapat nilai 50, hah!?" kata Otou-san dengan nada tegas sambil menunjuk kertas ulangan matematikaku, atau lebih tepatnya angka 50 berwarna merah di kertas ulangan tersebut.

"Itu... itu..." kataku sambil menunduk takut.

"Itu apa?" tanya Otou-san tegas.

"Aku sangat mengantuk karena bermain game semalaman dengan temanku" jelasku dengan masih menunduk.

"Hm... baiklah aku mengerti. Mulai besok, kau tidak boleh main lagi dengan teman-temanmu. Kau hanya boleh belajar dan belajar, mengerti!?"

"Baiklah..." kataku lirih. Dengan langkah pelan, aku mulai berjalan menuju kamarku. Dengan wajah tertunduk tentunya, aku tidak ingin Otou-san marah lagi karena melihatku menangis lagi. Di umurku yang ke-13 ini, kebebasanku telah diambil.

Di kamarku, aku hanya dapat mengunci pintu, segera melompat ke tempat tidurku dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Berusaha menahan isakanku agar tidak terdengar oleh Otou-san.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Hah~ kenapa selalu dia datang dan menggangguku? Di kelas, di kantin, di atap, maupun di jalan seperti ini? mengganggu saja.

"Teme! Tunggu aku!" teriaknya lagi.

'_Puk'_

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu, yang menepukku pasti adalah Naruto. Pemuda dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru ini adalah seorang pengganggu di dalam hidupku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak hanya ingin menyapa sahabatku, apa salahnya memang?" katanya sambil memamerkan senyum menyebalkannya. Hah~ inilah yang kubenci darinya, selalu menyebutku sahabat ketika tidak ada orang yang ingin berteman denganku. Ingin mendekatiku ketika orang-orang menjahuiku karena benci maupun takut dengan Otou-sanku. Sungguh, orang yang menyebalkan.

"Hn, sejak kapan kita menjadi sahabat?" kataku.

Dia berhenti sejenak, menatapku dengan pandangan konyolnya.

"Ehhhh! Sasuke-kun kau memang jahat, aku sudah rela memberimu 'itu' pada mala-" dengan nada yang dibuat seperti perempuan.

"Cukup!" bentakku, memotong godaan menjijikkannya. Kalau masih dilanjutkan, aku akan dianggap seorang gay oleh orang-orang.

"Hahaha... bercanda, bercanda kok, Sasu-gay!" ejeknya lagi. Dengan cepat, sebuah glare kuberikan kepadanya.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu... aku akan membunuhmu!" kataku dingin sambil menatapnya tajam.

"A-ah baiklah..." katanya pelan.

Segera kembali aku lanjutkan langkahku, yang tadi sempat terhenti karena ulah 'sahabat' tersayangku ini.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" teriaknya dan mulai berlari mengejarku.

.

.

.

'_Srek'_

Dengan Naruto yang masih mengoceh di sampingku, aku membuka pintu kelas. Dengan cepat, semua perhatian tertuju kepadaku. ada yang menatapku iri dan benci, tapi banyak juga yang menatapku kagum. Bisik-bisikan mulai terdengar, aku tahu mereka sedang berbicara tentangku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Untuk apa aku memperdulikannya? Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, memperdulikan orang-orang rendah seperti mereka.

"Kalian! Jangan berbisik tentang Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. Lihat? Itulah yang aku bingungkan. Aku jarang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya sahabat, tapi dia selalu menganggapku sahabatnya bahkan membantu dan bersikap baik kepadaku.

"Sudahlah" kataku pelan tapi bisa didengar Naruto.

"Hah... baiklah tapi lain kali kalau kalian seperti itu, jangan harap aku akan mengampuni kalian" kata Naruto dengan penuh nada ketegasan.

Aku dan Naruto segera berjalan ke arah bangku kami. Memang kami duduk bersebelahan.

"Naruto..." panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa, kau melakukannya?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kenapa? Tentu karena kita sahabat, bukan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sahabat... ya sudah lama aku tidak punya sahabat. Sejak Otou-san melarangku bermain dengan teman-temanku. Mereka sudah mulai menjahuiku, 'kau terlalu sombong makanya kau tidak ingin bermain bersama kami, Okaa-san juga melarang kami bermain denganmu. Katanya nanti Otou-san mu akan marah', aku tahu Otou-san melarangku bermain. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. dia bahkan menyuruh teman-temanku supaya tidak bermain dengan ku, bahkan Okaa-san mereka. Sejak saat itu, hanya belajar dan belajar yang bisa kulakukan. dan hasilnya, aku selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam pelajaran di kelas bahkan di sekolah.

Tapi, bukan hanya itu. ada beberapa hal yang baru kudapatkan. Tatapan kagum? Pujian? Bukan, itu sudah biasa. Hal baru itu adalah... tatapan keirian dan kebencian. Mereka iri denganku. Mereka benci dengan diriku.

Hah~ aku memang tidak punya teman saat di sekolah, atau dapat kubilang 'sekarang' tidak ada. Dulu aku mempunyai teman. Namun, berkat Otou-sanku yang melarang mereka, aku akhirnya tidak punya teman lagi. Tapi, ada juga yang membenciku tanpa harus diperingati oleh Otou-sanku. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang iri dan tidak suka denganku.

'_**Musim panas ya?'**_

"Sudah mau musim panas bukan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn" jawabku singkat.

"Mau ke mana musim panas nanti?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada"

"Mau pergi denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bukan gay" kataku. Lagi-lagi dia memasang pandangan konyolnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun~" godanya lagi. Kuberikan sebuah glare kepadanya. Ingin rasanya aku memukul wajahnya ketika berbicara seperti itu. hah~ jika saja dia bukan sahaba-.

'_**!'**_

sejak kapan aku menganggap dia sahabatku? Dia sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menggangguku. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membuatku... terhibur?

"Heh..." tawaku pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja? Hah! Aku tahu! Kau sedang jatuh cinta, bukan!?" teriaknya sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Akan kubunuh kau!" desisku kepada Naruto yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasih.

"Hahahaha... aku hanya bercanda! Bercanda! Bercanda!" dengan diawali dengan tawa gugupnya. Dia kemudi memukul-mukul punggungku.

"Kau..." memberikan tatapan membunuhku. Naruto sudah berhenti memukul-mukul belakang tubuhku.

"Hah..." dengan menghela napas sejenak membantu meringankan amarahku.

'_**jatuh cinta, ya?' **_kataku dalam hati. Aku memang belum pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. larangan Otou-san untuk bermain-main membuatku tidak pernah berteman dengan anak perempuan. Memang mereka sering bahkan selalu menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikkan itu. buluh kudukku selalu berdiri ketika mengingatnya lagi. Tatapan itu seolah-olah mengatakan 'aku ingin menerkammu' membuatku merasa takut dan jijik.

Hah... kapan aku akan merasakan jatuh cinta, kalau Otou-sanku masih mengatur hidupku? Mungkin... tidak akan pernah.

"Mungkin saja" kataku pelan.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" kataku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tempatku memang berada tepat di sebelah jendela. Jadi, dengan mudah aku dapat melihat keluar jendela.

Dia di sana lagi. Wanita itu. wanita dengan rambut Pink seperti bunga sakura. Kira-kira siapa namanya? Kelas berapa? Dia selalu duduk di sana. Di bawah pohon sakura di pinggir lapangan sekolah. Apa dia kesepian? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama teman-temannya. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Ini tidak seperti diriku saja. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Aku ini... sungguh bodoh.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

A/n : bagaimana? mau coba-coba bikin pair sasuke x sakura. jelekkah? atau bagus? bagi yang nungguin fic saya yang satu lagi mohon bersabar, sudah setengah jadi kok! ini hanya percobaan, kalo mau saya lanjutin silakan tulis di review supaya saya tau ada orang yang mau saya lanjutin fic ini.

.

.

.

review dong!

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Panitia

_Disclaimer : _masashi kishimoto

_Title : _My Freedom

_Genres : _Romance, friendship, Family, Comedy, etc.

_Rating : _T

_Pairing : _Sasuke X Sakura

_Warning_ : AU, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC ( Maybe), etc.

.

.

.

_Chapter 2_ : Panitia

.

.

.

"pada masa itulah ekonomi Jepang berada di ujung tanduk. Banyaknya pengangguran sudah tidak dapat diperkirakan. Lapangan kerja yang minimal tidak dapat menampung para penduduk untuk bekerja merupakan sala-" penjelasan sang guru terpotong oleh pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

'_srek'_

Di depan pintu berdiri seorang pria yang memakai seragam guru. Menatap seluruh kelas sebentar, kemudian berkata. "Sasuke Uchiha!" panggil guru tadi. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke segera berdiri. Sang guru yang melihat orang yang dia cari berdiri, segera memanggilnya. "kemari sebentar Uchiha-san" panggil Guru tersebut.

"Hn, baiklah" kata Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekati guru tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari kelas bersama guru tadi.

"Uchiha-san, Ibu kepala sekolah memanggilmu. Sebaiknya kau mengikutiku ke sana" kata sang guru kepada Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. "ada perlu apa beliau denganku?" tanya Sasuke. "aku juga tidak tahu. Nanti kau tanyakan saja kepada beliau" jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari Sasuke maupun sang guru, kesunyian telah tercipta. Koridor yang lengang karena memang saat ini masih dalam jam pelajaran membuat suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar menggema.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai ke depan ruangan kepala sekolah. Sang guru segera membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Sasuke masuk, sedangkan sang guru sendiri pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Di dalam sana Sasuke dapat melihat sang Ibu kepala sekolah, Senju Tsunade dan seorang Wanita berambut Pink pendek sebahu.

'_**pink?' **_pikir Sasuke, dengan cepat matanya menatap kembali wanita berabut Pink di depannya. Ia tidak mengira akan bertemu secepat ini dengan wanita di depannya.

'_deg'_

pada momen Sasuke menatap wanita itu, mata keduanya bertemu. Onyx dan emerlad. Hitam dan hijau. Waktu bagai membeku. dada Sasuke bagaikan drum yang dipukul dengan kerasnya hingga ia dapat mendengarnya. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke ruangan itu dari jendela, terlihat hanya menyinari sakura sebagai pusatnya.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Di wajahnya telah muncul semburat merah, dadanya terasa ingin meledak. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu tak hentinya bertatapan, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka. "ehem" deheman yang berasal dari sang kepala sekolah terdengar.

"ah! Maaf!" kata sang wanita meminta maaf. Tsunade menatap sakura. "tak apa Haruno-san" kata Tsunade memaafkan Sakura.

"sekarang, aku mengumpulkan kalian berdua untuk menjadikan kalian ketua dan wakil ketua panitia" kata Tsunade. Sasuke nampak bingung. "ketua dan wakil ketua panitia? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Tsunade bingung. Tsunade menatap balik Sasuke. "tentu saja untuk festival sekolah. Bagaimana ketua OSIS sepertimu bisa lupa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Tsunade kepada Sasuke. "Hn, maaf" kata Sasuke singkat.

"hah..." Tsunade menghela napas. "kadang aku malas berbicara dengan para Uchiha, aku sering tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan" keluh Tsunade. "Hn" dan hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke.

"tapi kenapa aku juga?" tanya wanita tadi yang dari tadi hanya diam. " tentu saja kau juga, bukannya tahun lalu kau juga menjadi panitia?" tanya Tsunade. Sakura melangkahkan satu langkah kaki kirinya. " tapi, bukannya masih ada Inuzuka-san?" protes Sakura.

"tapi hanya kau yang masih bersekolah di sini" jawab Tsunade enteng. Menarik kakinya kembali ke belakang dan menghela napas. "hah... bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau kiba sudah pindah?" keluhnya.

"jadi sekarang, Haruno Sakura" Tsunade menatap Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha" mengambil jeda sebentar. "kalian aku tunjuk untuk menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua panitia. Sakura akan menjadi wakil ketua dan Sasuke akan menjadi Ketuanya. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Tsunade kepada keduanya.

"Hn/ya" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di luar ruangan kepala sekolah. Sehabis mendengar penjelasan tentang festival mereka dipersilakan untuk keluar untuk mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke segera memperkenalkan dirinya."aku Haruno Sakura,salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya Uchiha-san" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri. "Hn, Sasuke Uchiha,salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya" kata Sasuke sambil berlenggok pergi.

"hah..." Sakura menghela napas kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh mendahuluinya.

Setelah berlari mencoba menempatkan dirinya berjalan beriringan di samping Sasuke, Sakura menatap muka Sasuke kemudian bertanya. "jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. Tanpa mengalihkan wajah datarnya dari jalan, Sasuke menjawab. "tentu saja mencari anggota baru". "oh..." tanggapan Sakura terhadap jawaban Sasuke.

"jadi siapa yang akan kita rekrut?" tanya Sakura lagi. "lihat saja nanti" jawab singkat dengan masih ekspresi datarnya.

"hah... kau sangat dingin kau tahu" keluh Sakura. "tidak seperti dulu" gumam Sakura. Sasuke yang merasa seperti mendengar sesuatu segera menatap Sakura. "apa?" tanya Sasuke. "ah! Bukan apa-apa" kata Sakura sambal mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke kembali diam dan menatap datar jalan di depannya. Sakura juga tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"di sini" kata Sasuke sambil berhenti di depan suatu kelas. Sakura melihat sejenak pintu kelas itu dan kemudian melihat papan di atasnya.

'_**kelas 3-A?' **_Pikir Sakura ketika melihat papan tersebut.

'_srek'_

Tanpa menunggu Sakura, Sasuke segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut membuat Sakura dengan buru-buru segera ikut masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"maaf mengganggu" kata Sasuke kepada guru di depannya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh guru tersebut. Setelah melihat guru tersebut mengangguk, Sasuke segera menatap seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas yang menatapnya balik."kami minta untuk yang namanya disebut segera ke depan kelas" kata Sasuke kepada semua murid di sana.

"Namikaze Naruto" Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Setelah Naruto sampai di depan Sasuke, segera Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto dan membisiknya. "kau panggil orang-orang yang pernah berbicara denganku dan tidak membenciku. tapi, usahakan lebih banyak laki-laki. Aku tidak mau nanti mereka malah tidak berkerja dengan sungguh-sungguh" bisik Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa bukan kau yang memanggil mereka?" tanya Naruto heran. "karena kau lebih cocok berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila" jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum pahit. "kau ini ya..." kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto dan hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding depan kelas, melipat tangannya di dada dan kemudian menutup matanya.

Naruto kemudian menghadap semua teman kelasnya dan menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang ia pikir tepat. "Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, dan juga Hyuuga Hinata!" teriak Naruto, semua yang namanya disebut segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke depan. Kecuali satu orang yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Setelah beberapa lama berdiam diri, tiba-tiba wajahnya dipenuhi oleh semburat merah.

"a-aku?" tanyanya tergagap. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat tersenyum lebar kemudian menjawab. "ya kau Hyuuga Hinata" kata Naruto. Dengan itu wajah Hinata segera bertambah merah hingga ke lehernya.

"cepatlah" kata Sasuke kesal dengan Hinata yang masih belum berdiri dari tempatnya. "ha-hai" kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"maaf karena mengganggu dan mereka akan aku pinjam dulu sensei" kata Sasuke sambil menatap sang guru. Sang guru menatap balik Sasuke dan berkata. "mau bagaimana lagi, festival ini kan sangat penting untuk sekolah". Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya membungkuk dan segera pergi dari kelas itu.

"sekarang kita ke kelas lainnya" katanya. Sakura yang melihat betapa dinginnya Sasuke hanya dapat menatapnya sedih. "kau sudah berubah banyak Sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura pelan hingga tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n : bagaimana dengan chapter ini? maaf karena sudah membuat para pembaca menunggu lama, hal ini dikarenakan keinginan saya untuk berlibur dengan tenang. Tapi karena sedang ada ide, saya akhirnya kembali ke depan leptop dan mengetik. Dan bagaimana dengan cara penulisan saya pada chapter ini, saya mencoba cara penulisan baru. Jadi, apakah menjadi tidak bagus atau bagus? Dan juga saya masih penasaran, bagaiman tanggapan para pembaca tentang Sasuke di dalam cerita saya ini. terlihat OOC kak? Atau terlihat seperti yang di Canon? Untuk cerita 'the envoi' akan saya remake dalam waktu dekat, karena saya merasa tidak puas dengan cerita itu, dan untuk menggantikannya saya sudah membuat sebuah cerita baru yang sudah setengah jadi. Jadi tunggu saja, ok!

Q/A :

desypramitha26 -hmmm...ksian sasu...tousan nya kjam skali... tp saku dtang nya lama bnget...next cpet update y

**: ya, mau bagaimana lagi tuntutan cerita. Dan untuk sakura, maaf sebenarnya, chapter satunya mau saya perpanjangin lagi. Tapi, karena sudah terlanjur. Ya, saya publish seperti itu. dan untuk update cepat akan saya usahakan**

Anisha Ryuzaki- Fic mu menarik. Lanjut

**: terima kasih. Dan ini sudah lanjut**

sofi asat-lanjutt..

**: ini sudah lanjut...**

syaaviolette- bagus ka... q suka pair sasusaku. nanti ada juga yaahhh, please. q juga pgn liat naru jatuh cinta kya sasu. haha semoga sasuke cepet-cepet sadar low dia udah jatuh cinta sama sakura. lanjut yaahh!

**: hehehe... untuk sasuke mungkin akan memerlukan waktu untuk sadar, jadi tetap ikuti ya.**

Lala Yoichi- Lanjuuuut :D

**: ini sudah lanjut**

VchierRin- Yosh! XD gw yg ngasih repiu pertama kali hahaha XD  
masih membingungkan sih u.u jadi ini crita si sasuke yg dikekang sm ortunya ye? di fic ini sasunarunya lebih terasa XD  
oke.. tulisanmu rapi.. keren.. dan penggambarannya lumayan..  
sayang kalo gak dilanjutkan XD

Smangat! Ganbatte!  
Lanjut ye? *kedip kedipin mata XD

oke sekian dan terima gaji #dor  
maksudnya sekian dan terima kasih dr gw

sampe jumpa di chapter depan! #dibakar

**:Siantar semua pereview. Reviewmu yang paling bikin pusing waktu dibaca, hehehe hanya bercanda. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya dan mana gajinya? Hehehe...**


End file.
